Hitsugaya's Sleeping Problems
by chaomi
Summary: Being a workaholic taichou, Hitsugaya discovers having sleep problems and someone offers to help him. HitsuHina.


**Hitsugaya's Sleep Problems**

**Summary:** Being a workaholic taichou, Hitsugaya discovers having sleep problems and someone offers to help him.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except a green pillow that I hug and talk to. Yeah I know I'm weird.

**Dedication:** To my friends. Merry Christmas!

**Author's note:** It's my first time writing a fanfiction, so please don't kill me with flames. Constructive criticisms are appreciated by the authoress. If this sound like your story, it's coincidence because it's an original plot by me…I hope…

Oneshot.

"Taichou." Rangiku Matsumoto said while shaking the small captain from his work.

"What is it now, Matsumoto?" annoyed, the captain glared at his fuku-taichou.

"Its 3 am (A/N: Does time matter in Soul Society?) in the morning. You should at least go to bed and finish that mountain pile tomorrow" Matsumoto yawned still shaking her superior. "Go to bed already. If you won't, you'll stay _short _forever."

From the remark, Hitsugaya felt a vein popped on his temples. "Mat-su-mo-to-go-to-bed-and-leave-me-alone!" Hitsugaya yelled and the startled fuku-taichou run outside of the 10th division office.

She knows not to mess with Hitsugaya Toshiro when he's pissed. He'll give thousands of paper works and worst than that; he'll ban her from drinking. Matsumoto walked down the corridor to the 5th division office. It's pretty gloomy in the division when Aizen-taichou betrayed them but light open up from the skies when Ichigo took over. Renji replaced Ichimaru in the 3rd division and Rukia became the 13th division's vice captain.

"Matsumoto-san?" a voice called out to the 10th division fuku-taichou.

Matsumoto turned and saw dark hair and brown eyes looking at her. "Hinamori-san, can't sleep?" Hinamori nodded her head. "Why are you still awake, Matsumoto-san?"

"My captain is a stubborn little kid who works a lot." Matsumoto stressed out. "Oh well, I need to catch some Zs. See you tomorrow in the meeting Hinamori!"

Matsumoto vanished from her sight.

"Okay! It's finish!" Hitsugaya thought out loud and placed the papers aside. "I'm so tired! I'll just rest on the couch."

Hitsugaya walked towards the couch and tossed his body on it. He lied down and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Ahhh! I can't sleep!" the captain jolted up and now messing his hair out to frustration. "Okay, calm down Hitsugaya. All you need to do is count. Yeah…count how many papers are on the desk organized and then, instantly you'll fall asleep!" Hitsugaya said to his self. "1…2…3…456…457…1902…1903…This is just plain tiring…but I'm still not sleepy! Maybe I need to count sheep but where can you find this kind of animal here in Soul Society?" Hitsugaya asked to nobody. "Orihime once told me that she drinks milk to doze off…and."

_Short flashback…_

"_I drink milk every night to help me sleep and milk is rich in calcium that aids little children grow** tall** so you should take this container of powdered milk back to Soul Society, Hitsugaya-chan!" Orihime beamed in her speech handing the can to a pissed Hitsugaya._

"_Not that she mean **you're short**, taichou. It's just souvenir."_

"_Matsumoto!"_

_End of flashback…_

Hitsugaya felt yet another vein throbbing on his forehead. He walked to the Hitsugaya-stock-room-nobody-should-enter. Hitsugaya used his spirit force and then a secret vault opened containing a 'secret' Hinamori Momo shrine and the can of milk. He clasped the can and went out of the room not before staring at the 'shrine' and sighed and then used his reiatsu to close the vault and fixed his stoic look on the face.

"Pour hot water to the glass and add 4 tablespoon of powdered milk and then stir and enjoy your calcium-rich drink that will help you grow tall…" Hitsugaya read out loud and followed the instruction. "Enjoy? It's like Matsumoto with her sake problems…" Hitsugaya drank the glass of milk and not satisfied, he made a second batch but this time he poured hot water in the can and gulped all of it. "That could make the effect extra-strong!" he smirked at the genius notion.

Minutes later…

"Great! I'm still awake…" the taichou groaned. "Is this punishment for everything?!" Hitsugaya shouted at the ceiling.

"Hitsugaya-kun."

"H-Hinamori…" Hitsugaya strode across the room and to the door to offer entrance to the 5th division fuku-taichou.

"I heard you screaming. Are you okay, Shiro-chan?" Hinamori said which is like a whisper. "I'm okay and it's Hitsugaya- taichou." He avoided any eye contact from her.

"Shiro-chan…I'm s-sorry."

"For what?"

"Avoiding you. I really missed talking to you Shiro-chan. And I'm sorry for not trusting you…" Hinamori whimpered.

_At least that teme (bastard) Aizen is dead and you had fully recovered Hinamori… and you don't need to apologize. I swore to myself that I'll protect you with my life._ Hitsugaya thought. "Baka.(Idiot) You don't need to apologize to me, Bed-wetter Momo."

With this, Hinamori dropped to her knees and flung her arms around Hitsugaya's chest. ((You know the height difference)) She nuzzled her head to his neck and Hitsugaya rested his face on her head and smelled her scent. _Lavender._

"Are you having sleep problems, Shiro-chan?" Hinamori look up and asked Hitsugaya.

"Yeah." The small captain rubbed his nape looking away from Hinamori.

"I can help with that!" Hinamori stood up, dusting the invisible dirt from her clothes.

"You can, Bed-wetter Momo?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, his eyes half close. Hinamori nodded 'Yes'.

She led the tired taichou to the couch and motioned him to take a seat. She sat next to him and hugged him. Of course, Hitsugaya tensed from the action but then rested his head on her bosom. Hinamori started to hum some lullabies to Hitsugaya while rocking back and forth. Hitsugaya felt so peaceful and comfortable yet blushing of the realization that his head is on Hinamori's chest.

"Baka…Bed-wetter Momo." Hitsugaya murmured then dozed off. "Goodnight, Shiro-chan" Hinamori closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Next morning the sun is up and the sky is clear but the shinigami working from the 10th division was kept out by the fuku-taichou.

"Matsumoto fuku-taichou. We have some work to do. If the taichou finds out that we're not doing our work, he's going to punish us." One of them said.

"Trust me; he wants you all to go out for a day-off." Matsumoto grinned at her own statement.

Just then the Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Kira, Byakuya and Ukitake passed by the 10th division and noticed the huge crowd at the entrance.

"What's wrong, Matsumoto?" Kira and Renji asked at the same time.

"Is Shiro-chan okay?" Ukitake panicked.

"No, taichou is okay Ukitake-taichou." Matsumoto assured to the older 'Shiro-chan'

"Can we see Hitsugaya right now?" Rukia asked.

"Sure but Kira, can you stay here and keep these hard headed hoodlums out?"

"Sure"

"Follow me everyone but stay quiet." The rest nodded.

Matsumoto broke the spirit binding to the crowd but Kira made his own binding again.

Inside they saw the cutest thing ever… Hitsugaya is cuddled up on top of Hinamori's bosom and….SMILING! They looked so peaceful and adorable together. Everyone just sighed like love sick. But then Byakuya was giving off dark waves of reiatsu and was smiling this 'Ichimaru grin'.

"Anyone got a camera? You'll never know when to blackmail the little punk." obviously…Byakuya said this…

**End.**

I always imagined Byakuya being like this and sorry if it's OOC ((I think))… I have not seen Bleach yet but I know the characters from watching too much Bleach clips/AMVs and etc.

**Review.**

The authoress will now go jump off a building and become a shinigami so she could meet Shiro-chan!... Ja ne!


End file.
